


A Cold Day

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Burrito Blanket, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heater is broken, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Post-Canon, disgustingly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Oikawa's and Kageyama's heater is broken, and Kageyama's grumpy due to the cold. Good thing Oikawa can make a good cup of hot chocolate to appease his grumpy boyfriend.





	A Cold Day

“Oikawa-san, please, come back to the covers.” A Kageyama burrito asks, practically begs.

Oikawa scurries around the the small apartment with a phone in his hand. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a second, Tobio-chan. I need to call the guy that’ll fix our heater, and then I’m all yours, promise.” He leaves to the kitchen to make the call.

Kageyama groans from inside his blanket burrito. He wants Oikawa to hurry up and come snuggle with him. Oikawa’s a furnace of warmth, while he is an ice cube of cold. He buries himself deeper into his blankets and huddles as close as he can to the couch.  _God_ , Kageyama thinks, _I hate the cold._

Oikawa finishes his call and then peers around the the wall separating the kitchen from the living room and spots the massive ball of blankets on the couch. He smiles softly at the sight. _God_ , Oikawa muses, _I love him._ The thought no longer scares him, he wholeheartedly accepts the fact that he’s head-over-heels in love with Kageyama Tobio.

Oikawa, being the awesome boyfriend that he is, decides to make Kageyama’s favorite drink, hot chocolate. “Oikawa-san!” He hears a muffle voice yell. “Almost done, Tobio-chan.” He pours the warm concoction in a cat-themed mug (his) and a volleyball-themed mug (Kageyama’s). Oikawa even adds a handful of marshmallows into each mug.

He carefully saunters over to Kageyama and places the drinks on the coffee table. Then, he plops himself on top of Kageyama. “Oh, dear! Where or where has my adorable Tobio-chan have gone? Tobio-chan?!?!” Oikawa makes sobbing noises, and he cries out for Kageyama. “TOBIO-CHAN!” He startles when he's he feels a shove at his back. 

"Get off of me, Oikawa-san!" Kageyama pushes at Oikawa's back.  _It's too cold for this_ , Kageyama thinks. "Oikawa-san!" He hears Oikawa's bell-like laughter and the weight that was on top of him disappears. The covers are pulled back revealing a grinning Oikawa.

"Ah, there he is," Oikawa proclaims.

Kageyama snorts and sits up. He smiles when Oikawa places a chaste kiss on his cheek. He isn't able to complain about the short kiss because he can smell the heavenly aroma of hot chocolate. He turns and spots the mugs. "Oikawa-san, did you make hot chocolate?" He can't help that his voice is soft and full of awe. He's so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend like Oikawa. 

Oikawa bops Kageyama on the nose before passing Kageyama his mug. "Yep, shower me with affection, Tobio-chan~!" He makes a kissy face at his beloved.

Kageyama suppresses his laughter because he doesn't want to spill the drink Oikawa made for him. "Nah," he takes a slow sip of his drink. It's delicious.

The comment starts up a queue of whining from Oikawa. "Ehhh, Tobio-chan, come on! Love meeeeeeeeeeee!" He throws the covers aside and clings to Kageyama's waist. He nuzzles Kageyama's stomach. "Pleaseeee!" 

Hurriedly, Kageyama places his drink down and reaches for the blankets. He then covers both of them in the thick blankets. "I do love you, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa can still not get over the blunt way Kageyama declares his love for him. He feels heat rush to his cheeks and smothers his face into Kageyama's stomach. "I love you, too." He can faintly hear Kageyama's laughter.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Oikawa nods his head, but he doesn't move because he's too comfortable. "UP!?" They've seen that movie more than ten times already, but they don't care. It's a classic.

Kageyama hums in agreement. He's glad that he can spend the cold days like this, happy and warm with Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> so yesterday's fic was a LOT of angst so today i thought i wld do fluff...hope this was fluffy enough for y'all && this was also created due to my room being very cold today sooooooooo...smh wish i had an oikawa tbh
> 
>  
> 
> if you didn't read my other one than im trying to update a new work everyday this whole week since my birthday is coming up. Sunday's:[Not a Walk in the Park.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378540), Monday's:[Gardenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12387591).


End file.
